1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material level sensor and more particularly to a material level sensor of the tilt type for sensing the level of flowable materials such as cement, grain or coal in a containment structure such as an elevator, bin, granary, silo, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of material level sensors or monitors have been previously provided which sense the level of flowable or particulate material such as grain, cement, coal, etc. in a containment structure. Many of the prior art systems employ an electric switch which is closed upon the level of material in the containment structure reaching a predetermined level. One of the problems of the prior art systems is that the actuation of the sensor switch may create a spark which may cause an explosion of the dust from the grain, cement, coal, etc. Further, a problem with the prior art level sensors is that they are unduly complicated and expensive to manufacture and install. A further disadvantage of some of the prior art level sensors is that they employ a switch having hazardous mercury therein.